Niner Skirata
*Omega Squad **Green Watch *Squad 40 |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |died = |rank = Sergeant |role = Commando |number = *RC-1309 *IC-1309 |alias =}}Niner Skirata, also known as RC-1309 and later IC-1309, was a clone commando sergeant of both Omega Squad and Lambda Squad during the Clone Wars. He, his squad and various other people including his training sergeant Kal Skirata, were originally going to desert the GAR when Order 66 was executed. However, an escaping Jedi pushed him off a bridge, and Darman Skirata called a medivac. They were both taken into the Imperial forces. History Geonosis During the first Battle of Geonosis, Niner's squad, along with thousands of other commandos, were tasked with taking over key Separatists bases on Geonosis. All of Lambda Squad was killed except for Niner, leaving him without a team to work with. On a Republic Assault Ship, he and three other commandos who had lost their squads came together to form Omega Squad.Republic Commando: Hard Contact Mission to Qiilura Niner's second mission and first with his new squad was a siege of an enemy stronghold on Qiilura. The objective was capture a Separatist scientist by the name of Ovolot Qual Uthan. The initial landing went south; causing Niner, Atin and Fi to be separated from the final remaining member, Darman. The three commandos went on till they met up with Darman, who had found two allies; a local, Jinart, and a Jedi Padawan by the name of Etain Tur-Muken. The commandos initiated the extraction of Uthan with minimal issues. Upon retreating, Atin was injured by one of the Mandolorian Ghez Hokan's Lieutenant Hurati. Darman executed Hurati and got Uthan and Atin to the EP. Fi and Niner had stayed back to cover the escape when they spotted Hokan retreating. The two pursued him and eventually lured him into a trap. Niner decided to pretend to be wounded, while Fi circled around to ambush Hokan. Niner's plan worked, except Fi did not deliver the final blow to Hokan by Tur-Muken beheaded the Mandolorian. The mission was a success. First Mission to Coruscant Omega was called to Coruscant to assist in a terrorist led hostage situation. The squad resolved it, earning Fi the title of legend around the Coruscant Security Force's officers. Fi had jumped upon a grenade which saved countless lives. Fi came out alright, save for being a bit shaky.Omega Squad: Targets Mission to Fest and TIOPS Ten and a half months into the war, Niner and Omega were dispatched to Fest, to destroy a Separatist research center that was researching phrik alloy.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Fest was a frozen wasteland, covered in white snow. Ironically, they were issued new matte black Night Ops Armor just in time for this job, which of course became the source of many jokes from their pilot. However, with the kind of protection the new armor gave, they didn't need to hide. Niner was not pleased in the slightest with it however, because of visibility. After the mission, they were tasked with arresting Separatists for their crimes. Omega was assigned, alongside Sicko, to this mission. Omega deployed from the ship, while Sicko flew out of range. Niner and the squad broke into the ship, slotting two of the criminals, while capturing the other three. Niner and his squad were stranded onboard the ship, but were rescued by fellow clone commando squad, Delta. This would form a rivalry between the two squads. The two squads would also be sent to Coruscant for Anti-terrorist ops. Second Mission to Coruscant Niner, his squad, Delta, alongside Tur-Muken, Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik, Omega's training sergeant Kal Skirata, Delta's training sergeant Walon Vau, and ''Null''-class ARC trooper Ordo were assigned for an Anti-terrorist operation on Coruscant, to execute a Separatist terror cell. After Skirata, Ordo, Sev, and Scorch payed a visit to Qibbu the Hutt, Skirata met in person with the Separatist terror cell's leader, Perrive, while Scorch, Fi, Darman and Sev were in sniping positions; two with live rounds and two with "dust". Niner was back at their makeshift HQ, confirming the tracking beacons. The squad closed in on the Separatists and, alongside Mereel, another Null-class ARC, and Corr, a trooper they met along the way, they executed all of the targets. Appearances * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Omega Squad: Targets * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone commando Category:Omega Squad Category:Lambda Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Squad 40 Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:501st Legion Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Skirata Category:Deserters